Warriors: Omen of Thunder
by SweetMaple'sShade
Summary: Kits are always a gift to a clan. Thunderkit is a special one, having been gifted with the power of the skies in her paws, according to the LightningClan medicine cat. With tensions between rival clans rising, and a mysterious rogue taking refuge in her clan, will Thunderkit be able to stop the clans from clashing in a war that could wipe them all out entirely?
1. Allegiances

**Alliances**

**LightningClan**

_Leader - _Moonstar – slim white she-cat with black-tipped ears and tail

_Deputy – _Stormfang – scarred dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

_Medicine Cat _– Halfmoon – long furred white she-cat with black tipped ears and paws

_Warriors_

Echorain – dark grey she-cat with blue eyes

Silverstep – light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Skylily – light grey and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Weaselfrost – dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Hawkblaze – brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and yellow eyes

Lakeshine – pale silver black-spotted she-cat with yellow eyes

Dovepelt – dark grey she-cat with yellow eyes

Lionfrost – large golden yellow tabby tom with blue eyes

Lightclaw – pale yellow tom with white paws and yellow eyes

Spiderfoot – tall golden brown tabby with long, lanky limbs

Lakelily – pale silvery tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Goosewing – silver tabby tom with pale blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Skippingpaw – pale cream colored tom with dark brown markings

Falconpaw – dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Honeypaw – pale gold tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Queens/Kits_

Shadelily – black she cat with yellow eyes

Ravenkit – large black tom with orange eyes

Scorchkit – scrawny, patch-furred grey and black tabby tom

Emberkit – dark grey she-cat with orange eyes

Featherfur – long-furred light silver tabby she cat with black stripes

Thunderkit – pale yellow she-cat with black stripes and yellow eyes

Rosekit – bright crimson she-cat with white paws and underbelly

_Elders_

Ashtail – dark grey tom with ragged fur

Cloudheart – frail white she cat with blind blue eyes

**GorgeClan**

_Leader – _Lilystar – small light brown she cat with white tuft on her chest

_Deputy – _Mistfur – dark grey she-cat with lighter stripes

_Medicine Cat – _Mintshade – white she-cat with thick fur and green eyes

_Warriors_

Springheart – light brown tabby tom with white paws

Whitewater – white tom with green eyes

Troutstream – white tom with silver stripes on his back

Blossompelt – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Eaglefur – light grey tom with white paws

Rushclaw – grey tom with blue eyes

Addereye – dark grey tabby tom with orange eyes

Fogeye – white she-cat with one blind eye

Shellclaw – light grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentices_

Snowpaw – sleek white she-cat with yellow eyes

Rimepaw – large white tom with blue eyes

Dapplepaw – small white tortoiseshell she-cat

Jaypaw – bluish silver tabby tom with yellow eyes

Rockpaw – dark gray tabby tom

_Queens/Kits_

Icepelt – small white she-cat with blue eyes

Littlekit – white tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes

Shinekit – silver and white tabby tom

_Elders_

Shinepelt – bright silver tom with yellow eyes

Silverstripe – silver tom with jet black stripes

**NightClan**

_Leader – _Fallingstar – massive dark ginger tabby tom

_Deputy _– Pineclaw – large black tom with orange eyes

_Medicine Cat_ – Amberstripe – light ginger she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice – _Lizardpaw – light brown tabby tom with a limp

_Warriors_

Blackstripe – black tom with green eyes and silver stripes

Oakpelt – dark reddish brown tabby tom

Raggedfur – dark brown tom with icy blue eyes

Spikepelt – dark brown tom with spiky fur and white paws

Falconclaw – light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Cherrypelt – reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Foxpelt – red tabby tom with a white underbelly

Frogleap – large black tom with green eyes

Flameleap – bright ginger tom with yellow eyes

Ashwind – grey tabby tom with green eyes

Redpool – reddish tabby tom

Duskpelt – black tabby tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentices_

Firepaw - bright ginger tabby tom

Windpaw - pale sandy she-cat

Tawnypaw - pale tawny she-cat with green eyes

Mothpaw - pale ginger she-cat

Sootpaw - very dark grey tom with yellow eyes

_Queens/Kits_

Dovepelt – grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

_Elders_

Squirrelchase – bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

**BreezeClan**

_Leader – _Morningstar – pale sandy yellow tabby tom with golden eyes

_Deputy _– Rabbitleap – sleek black and white tom

_Medicine Cat – _Echowind – grey she-cat with white paws

_Apprentice – _Sorrelpaw – white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Warriors_

Nettlefur – pale ginger she-cat with spiky fur

Longtalon – pale yellow tabby with unusually long claws

Mousetail – light brown tom with a very long tail

Mossclaw – skinny black and white tom with green eyes

Twigtail – stick-thin light brown tom with green eyes

Shimmerpelt – white she-cat with sleek, glossy fur

Dawnshine – orange tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Thornfang – golden brown tom with blue eyes and unusually long fangs

Cloudpelt – fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentices_

Tinypaw – small light brown tabby tom

Gullpaw – grey and white tom with fluffed fur

Jumppaw – bright ginger tom with blue eyes

_Queens/Kits_

Flowerbreeze – tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Blossomkit – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Specklefur – pale speckled she-cat with blue eyes

_Elders_

Grasspelt – sleek silver tom with a crippled hind leg

Wheatpatch – golden tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Author's Note:  
Hi guys, it's Maple here, also known as skippywarrior13 on FictionPress. I bet a lot of you didn't know I am a HUGE Warrior Cats nut, huh? Well, here it is. My first Warriors FanFiction. I hope you enjoy!  
All the best, Maple-M-**


	2. Prologue

**"****Lionfrost."**

**The large golden tom looked up from his untouched mouse and anxiously got to his paws as Halfmoon emerged from the nursery. "Is it done?" Lionfrost meowed excitedly. Halfmoon gave him a warm nod and flicked her tail in the direction of the den.**

**"****Go on in. She's waiting. Call Skippingpaw, if you wish." The white she-cat moved her gaze to the medicine den at the other side of the LightningClan camp. "I need to fetch some fresh moss. I should be back soon." Halfmoon dipped her head once before turning and padding over to the cracked boulder that served as the medicine den.**

**Lionfrost took a deep breath before ripping his gaze away from the nursery and padding towards the apprentice's den. Falconpaw and Skippingpaw were playing with a ball of moss outside while Honeypaw sniffed around the large pine tree at the edge of camp.**

**"****Skippingpaw," Lionfrost meowed. "Come over here, please." The cream, brown-marked tom stepped away from the ball of moss and padded over to his father.**

**"****What's wrong, Lionfrost?" Skippingpaw sat before the large golden tom. "Did I do something wrong?" His ears flattened a bit.**

**"****No." Lionfrost flicked his tail in the direction of the nursery. "Come with me." The two toms got to their paws and headed in the direction of the bramble bush that protected the nursery.**

**Skippingpaw slid into the small opening in the brambles and blinked a few times before resting his pale blue gaze on a silver tabby queen laying in a nest of moss and feathers. A few tail-lengths away sat Shadelily and her kits, Emberkit, Scorchkit, and Ravenkit.**

**Lionfrost entered the den after his son, a purr rumbling in his throat at the sight that met his eyes. Nestled against his mate were two meowing balls of fur; one reddish, the other pale yellow with jet black stripes.**

**"****Featherfur," Lionfrost padded further into the den and placed a proud lick on his silver mate's forehead. "They're beautiful. What did you name them?"**

**Featherfur yawned before blinking down at her newborn kits. "This one is Rosekit," she placed a lick on the red she-cat, "and this one is Thunderkit." Lionfrost moved his gaze from Rosekit to the pale yellow she-cat who was meowing especially loud.**

**"****She's quite loud, Thunderkit, isn't she?" Lionfrost purred and warmly nuzzled his stripped tabby daughter.**

**"****And ****_annoying," _****Emberkit, Shadelily's dark grey she-cat, meowed in annoyance. "Can't she be quiet?"**

**"****I called her Thunderkit for a reason," Featherfur purred, ignoring the dark kit's rude remark.**

**Skippingpaw stepped forward to peer down at the two mewling balls of fur. "These are my kin?" He meowed curiously.**

**"****Yes, Skippingpaw." Featherfur meowed, staring up at Skippingpaw with warm blue eyes. "Rosekit and Thunderkit are your sisters."**

**"****When will they be able to talk? Or play?" Skippingpaw asked eagerly. Thunderkit let out a loud meow and began to fidget.**

**"****Hush, Thunderkit." Featherfur soothed. "Quiet, dear."**

**"****_Please," _****Emberkit meowed exaggeratedly.**

**"****Emberkit!" Shadelily cuffed the she-cat on the ear. "Manners! What would your father say?"**

**"****He would say for the mewling hairball to shut its loud mouth." Emberkit meowed sassily.**

**Just then, a tall, slim white she-cat with a black-tipped tail and black-tipped ears slipped into the den, with Halfmoon following a few paw steps behind. Lionfrost took a seat next to Featherfur's nest, and Skippingpaw crouched next to him.**

**"****Moonstar, Halfmoon," Lionfrost dipped his head respectfully. The tall white she-cat nodded in acknowledgement at the golden tom and then looked down at the two newborn kits.**

**"****Their beautiful, Featherfur." Moonstar purred. Halfmoon slipped around her and began to arrange more moss on Featherfur's nest. "What did you name them?"**

**"****Rosekit and Thunderkit, my new daughters." Featherfur wrapped her fluffy stripped tail around her kits. Thunderkit meowed, and Rosekit mewled softly.**

**"****She's loud," Moonstar purred in amusement. "Like thunder."**

**"****Exactly," Lionfrost meowed happily. "Thunderkit, louder than thunder."**

**"****She'll make a fierce little warrior," Moonstar purred. "Her strong voice will make her a feared fighter throughout the forest. And her sister," the white-she cat moved her blue gaze to the sleeping Rosekit. "She's beautiful, with that red fur and those dainty white paws."**

**"****They are both wonderful additions to LightningClan." Halfmoon took a seat beside Moonstar. "They're a blessing from StarClan."**

**Thunderkit let out a long meow, and she opened her eyes, meeting Halfmoon's blue gaze. The medicine cat's eyes widened. There was a clap of thunder, and the flash of lightning blinded her vision.**

**The white she-cat jumped back and let out a yowl. Moonstar choked, looking at her sister. Halfmoon's eyes remained round as moons, and she crouched before the yellow, black-stripped kit. In a hushed, trembling voice, she said, ****"****_Like lightning, you will streak across the sky, and illuminate the territories of all the clans with your light."_**

**"****A prophecy from StarClan," Moonstar murmured, switching her gaze from the crouching Halfmoon to Thunderkit. The yellow tabby she-cat blinked and looked up at Moonstar. "Thunderkit…is a special little kit." She looked at Halfmoon. "What does the prophecy mean, Halfmoon?"**

**"****Something is coming, sister." Halfmoon said, looking up at the clan leader. "Something dark, and something terrible. I don't know what it is yet, but all will hopefully become clear in time." The medicine cat shivered. "Sister, Moonstar, I must speak to you alone."**

**The medicine cat nodded at the confused parents before turning and hurrying out of the nursery. Moonstar looked back at the two kits, their parents, and then followed her sister out.**


	3. Chapter 1

** "****I'm going to be the warrior! Skippingpaw, you can be a warrior too. Falconpaw, Honeypaw, and Rosekit are the BreezeClan invaders!" Thunderkit said in her loud meow as she scrambled to the top of the large rock at the edge of camp where the younger cats liked to spend their days playing.**

**"****We're always the BreezeClan warriors! Can't we be the LightningClan warriors?" Falconpaw complained, rising to his paws. Honeypaw rose as well, and scolded her brother.**

**"****Falconpaw, it's okay. We'll be real LightningClan warriors soon. We can bear a few more games of playing the BreezeClan cats." Honeypaw turned to Skippingpaw. "Can't we?" Her golden yellow eyes shimmered as she spoke to the larger apprentice.**

**"****Yeah! Of course!" Skippingpaw jumped to his paws. "Let's play!" The cream, brown-splotched tom let out a playful yowl before leaping forward, crouching in front of the rock his younger sister was standing on. "Back, BreezeClan! LightningClan will never be beaten!" **

**"****We'll see about that, squirrel-chasers!" Falconpaw crouched, baring his teeth. Honeypaw let out a hiss and stalked towards Skippingpaw and Thunderkit.**

**"****But, what about me?" Rosekit meowed, looking up at Thunderkit. **

**"****What about you?" Thunderkit turned to her red-furred sister. "What's wrong, Rosekit? Don't you wanna play? You can be a LightningClan warrior." **

**"****No, I don't want to be a warrior." Rosekit sat down. Skippingpaw turned to his young sister with a look of confusion in his pale eyes.**

**"****You ****_don't?" _****Skippingpaw meowed. Falconpaw and Honeypaw turned to Rosekit, surprise registered on their faces.**

**"****Who wouldn't want to be a warrior?" Falconpaw wondered out loud, staring at the small red she-cat in wonder. "It's the best thing in the world!"**

**"****I couldn't think of anything else I'd rather do than become a warrior, and fight for my clan." Honeypaw gave Rosekit a puzzled look. **

**"****Well, I don't want to fight!" Rosekit meowed with a shine of defiance in her eyes. "I don't like hurting other cats. I want to heal them." **

**"****Really?" A voice said from a few tail-lengths away. The younger cats turned and gaped when they saw Moonstar and Halfmoon standing together in the center of the camp. Halfmoon stepped forward, swishing her sleek white tail. **

**"****I never knew you were interested in becoming a medicine cat, Rosekit." The white she-cat wrapped her tail around the small red kit. "If you would have told me, I could already be teaching you about herbs and methods of healing. Perhaps you could even help me with my medicine cat duties, if you like." Rosekit's eyes widened in surprise.**

**"****Really?" The red kit crouched before the medicine cat, eager.**

**"****Of course," Halfmoon said. "I don't have an apprentice, and you and Thunderkit will be six moons old before the clan knows it. It's about time I started training a young, healthy cat to take my place as the LightningClan medicine cat, don't you think, Rosekit?"**

**"****Oh, really? You'd take me as an apprentice?" Rosekit bounced up and down in excitement. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do my best to be just as great as you one day, Halfmoon, I promise!" **

**"****Don't try to be as great as me, Rosekit." Halfmoon leaned down and nuzzled the red she-cat's small red head. "Try to be ****_better." _**

**"****Wow, Halfmoon!" Skippingpaw stepped forward. "It's so great that you'll take Rosekit as your apprentice when she's old enough!"**

**"****It's only what must be done, Skippingpaw." Halfmoon said with a purr. "Just as any warrior is obliged to take a kit of age as their apprentice." **

**"****No, but this really great!" Skippingpaw said excitedly. "I mean, there are plenty of warriors in a clan, but a medicine cat? There's only one medicine cat! That makes Rosekit, uh, special! In a way, I guess!" **

**As her brother rambled on, Thunderkit began to grow bored. She batted at a fluffy grey feather on the sandy ground, but eventually grew just as bored and began to look around for something to entertain herself with. She looked around the camp, not noticing anything interesting. Stormfang, the clan deputy, was sitting with Weaselfrost and Silverstep, two older warriors. They were talking in hushed whispers over the remains of two voles and a squirrel that they had just finished uncle Lightclaw and the beautiful silver tabby, Lakelily, were sharing a mouse together at the edge of camp. **

**Thunderkit tilted her head in confusion. Lakelily looked a bit round for a warrior. Could she be eating too many mice, or is she just not getting enough exercise lately? There should be a battle soon, to keep us all fit, Thunderkit thought. **

**The pale yellow tabby kit wandered to the edge of camp, near the thorn barrier that protected the hollow. She sat before the wall of wild rosebushes and stared up at the oak trees beyond in wonder. What could be out there?**

**Suddenly a streak of black and grey knocked Thunderkit out of the way of the exit, making her stumble back and fall into a patch of nettles. "Ow!" The black-striped tabby yowled. "Emberkit! I saw you!" **

**But the older kit was gone. There was no sign of her brothers, Ravenkit and Scorchkit, either. Which was strange, because wherever one of the three went, the other two were sure to follow. **

**Shadelily, the three kits' mother, shot out of the nursery den and took off at lightning speed in the direction her kit had gone. "Emberkit! Scorchkit! Ravenkit! Get back here, all of you!" The black she-cat yowled as she disappeared beyond the rose bushes. **

**Stormfang, the kits' father, rose from his place with Weaselfrost and Silverstep and looked around the camp. He caught sight of Thunderkit struggling in the nettlepatch and approached her.**

**"****Thunderkit, did you see Shadelily go that way?" The dark tabby tom flicked his tail in the direction of the exit. **

**"****Yes," Thunderkit meowed as she crawled out of the nettle. Stormfang turned and padded out of the camp without so much as a thanks, and Thunderkit was left to pluck the nettles from her fur alone.**

**"****Dumb Emberkit," Thunderkit mumbled as she spat out a few prickly nettles. "She thinks she's so great just because her father is the deputy. Well, we all know who'll be leader after ****_him!" _****The pale tabby she-cat plucked out a few more nettles before sitting up and gazing confidently at the leader's den. "Me, Thunderkit! I'll be Thunder****_star!" _****She meowed that last part quietly, because she was afraid Moonstar might hear her and throw her out of the clan.**

**Thunderkit looked to in the direction of the rose bushes again. What was out there? Could it really be all that dangerous? No. It's not as if she was going to run into a fox or a rogue as soon as she stepped out of the camp! **

**The pale, dark-striped tabby looked around the camp cautiously. No one seemed to be paying much attention to her. Rosekit and Halfmoon were talking outside the medicine den, and Moonstar was watching the apprentices show off their fighting skills.**

**Thunderkit edged around the nettle patch and towards the corner of the camp, where the thorn barrier met the backside of the large boulder that served as the leader's den. Earlier in her kithood, she had discovered a small gap in the bushes, only big enough for a kit of her size to fit through.**

**Thunderkit squeezed out of the gap, tumbled out of the camp, and appeared face-to-face with a rogue.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thunderkit stepped back, pressing against the thorn barrier as she scanned the rogue standing aggressively before her. It was a tom; he was all black, except for a white chin and a tuft of white on his chest. His eyes were a piercing yellow color, and they reminded Thunderkit of the stories about kit-eating rogues and GorgeClan warriors her mother and Shadelily would tell the kits to keep them inside of the camp.**

**But Thunderkit was out now, and she was frightened by the rogue she saw before her. He was crouched aggressively, and he appeared to be a few moons older than Thunderkit.**

**"****Who are you, clan cat?" The young rogue snarled, his golden eyes flashing.**

**"****Th-Thunderkit," Thunderkit meowed shakily. The rogue's snarl took on an amused sharpness.**

**"****Some clan cat ****_you _****are," the rogue sneered. "I thought the mighty warrior clans were supposed to be brave and strong! You're shaking in your flea-bitten pelt, ****_Thunderkit." _**

**Anger boiled in Thunderkit's veins. "Well," she spat. "What's a loner like ****_you _****doing in clan territory? You're not supposed to be here!" **

**The black tom let out a rough purr. "Hunting," he meowed as he took a seat on the mossy forest floor. "You selfish clan cats hoard all of the prey in the forest for yourselves; what about the rest of us? The ones who weren't born into a clan? What is to become of us? Are we just supposed to starve because you clan cats think you ****_own _****the forest?" **

**"****The forest belongs to the four clans because our ancestors died here! You rogues have no right to say those things about us!" Thunderkit said in a fierce meow. "We fight to keep what we have! You rogues just come around and steal what our warriors fight so hard to protect!"**

**"****And why ****_do _****you fight so hard to protect this forest?" The rogue sneered, pacing in front of Thunderkit. "Why stick with those squirrel-chasers when you can be truly free, like me. Living under one cat barking orders at you, non-stop? What kind of a life is that, kit? ****_I _****am ****_really _****free." **

**"****H-huh?" Thunderkit's ears pricked upwards. "What do you mean?" **

**"****Look at you, kit. I'm only a few moons older than you, and look at the differences between us." The rogue puffed out his chest proudly. "You spend you life trapped in that ditch you call a camp, while I am free to hunt and travel as I please."**

**"****W-well, at least I can have friends! And a family who cares for me!" Thunderkit yowled at a thunderous volume. "You're alone! You have no family, or friends!"**

**"****And maybe it's better that way," the dark rogue hissed. "You've crossed a line, clan cat! Now I'll maul you so badly you'll miss the thorns when I'm done with you!"**

**"****Nuh-uh! I'll be the one to kill ****_you!" _****Thunderkit fluffed up her thick yellow, black-striped fur and hissed. The rogue kit snarled, raising his hackles. **

**A paw black as night stomped down in front of Thunderkit, making her jump back. Shadelily hissed at the intruding kit with such ferocity that even he leapt back in sudden shock and fear. "Rogue! This is clan territory! Where is your mother?" The black she-cat demanded.**

**The rogue turned to run, but Stormfang was there. He seemed calmer, but he certainly wasn't about to let an intruder go without a few wounds to think about, young as the kit may be.**

**Stormfang bared his teeth and raised his paw, but a flash of white fur was in front of him before he could strike the rogue kit. "Stormfang! It's only a kit! What do you think you're doing?" Moonstar demanded, swishing her black-tipped tail angrily. **

**"****Kit or not, he's an invader, Moonstar." Stormfang flicked his tail in irritation. "He deserves to be punished. He was hunting in our territory, and threatened one of our kits." **

**"****It's a ****_kit, _****Stormfang. He didn't know any better." Moonstar argued. "But surely you know better than to argue with your leader, don't you, Stormfang?" **

**At this Stormfang submitted. "Yes, of course, Moonstar." Moonstar nodded and turned back to the restless black and white kit. **

**"****Where is your mother, kit?" Moonstar asked in a softer meow. **

**"****She-she was captured by twolegs. I'm alone," the rogue kit meowed with a new humbleness. **

**Moonstar cocked her head to the side, deep in thought, her blue gaze never leaving the yellow one of the kit. Thunderkit bristled; surely Moonstar would think of a formidable punishment for this sharp-tongued rogue. **

**"****Are you hungry, kit?" Moonstar asked gently. **

**The kit looked startled. "Oh-well, yes." He kneaded the ground with his paws anxiously.**

**"****Then come along, young one." Moonstar wrapped her black-tipped tail around the kit and led him through the undergrowth towards the camp entrance. She turned and called over her shoulder, "Come along now; did you find Emberkit and the rest?"**

**"****Well-yes." Shadelily got to her paws. "They're in the camp." **

**Moonstar flicked her tail as a signal for them to follow her. "Then come on; it's about time to eat. I smell the hunting patrol returning." **

**Just then, Lionfrost stepped out of the undergrowth, holding a squirrel and a mouse in his jaws. An older grey tabby, Echorain, stepped out behind him holding two mice by the tails in her mouth. And after her came Goosewing and Spiderfoot, two of the younger warriors. Spiderfoot carried a vole, and Goosewing's jaws were clamped around a crow. **

**"****My, Goosewing!" Shadelily stepped forward eagerly. "You caught a crow! How did you manage to do that, exactly?" **

**Goosewing set the black bird down and licked his paw. "It was pure luck; I saw it, fat and idly pecking at the ground, and used the skills Stormfang taught me as an apprentice to sneak up behind it, and catch it." **

**"****Very good, Goosewing." Stormfang rumbled. "Now come along; you can have the crow, but let's get back to camp." **

**Lionfrost fell into step beside Thunderkit. "And what were you doing outside of camp, Thunderkit?" He asked through a mouthful of fur. **

**Thunderkit's ears flattened in embarrassment. "I wanted to explore," Thunderkit explained hastily. "I was bored in camp, because everyone was talking about Rosekit becoming Halfmoon's apprentice, and-" **

**"****Rosekit is going to be a medicine cat apprentice?" Lionfrost dropped the mouse, then leaned down to pick it up again. "I had no idea," he said through clenched teeth. **

**"****Yeah, I wouldn't want to become a medicine cat; chewing up all those bitter herbs all day, and then ****_smelling _****bitter from collecting them all the time!" She heard Lionfrost purr in amusement as he nudged her into the camp. **

**Much to Thunderkit's surprise, Emberkit, Scorchkit, and Ravenkit were all sitting at the center of the camp with a robin at their paws. Mostly the entire camp was surrounding them, buzzing with excitement. Skippingpaw, Rosekit, and the other apprentices were all sitting nearest to them, meowing excitedly. Thunderkit approached them, curious.**

**"****What's going on?" Thunderkit took a seat between Honeypaw and Skippingpaw. **

**"****You didn't hear?" Skippingpaw meowed excitedly. "Emberkit, Ravenkit, and Scorchkit caught a robin! All on their own!" **

**"****They-what?!" Thunderkit exclaimed. "How is that possible!? They don't have any training!" ****_Or do they? _****Thunderkit sat back, as far away from the trio of dark kits as possible. How is it that the three of them could manage to catch a ****_robin _****when she couldn't even manage to get out of camp without running into a rogue?**

**Moonstar and the rogue kit approached the three dark kits; Moonstar was saying something to them. Thunderkit leaned in to listen.**

**Before she could make out what the leader was saying, though, Moonstar sauntered away from the kits and leapt up onto the boulder that served as the leader's den. "Let all LightningClan cats gather beneath the View Boulder for a clan meeting." **

**The elders Ashtail and Cloudheart crept out from the fallen logs that served as the elder's den and sat at the edge of camp. All of the warriors who had been on patrol gathered a little ways before the boulder, along with the apprentices. Featherfur emerged from the nursery and took a seat beside Lionfrost and Rosekit. Shadelily was busily swiping her tongue over her kit's heads, smoothing their fur as they yowled in protest. Thunderkit felt her ears flatten in hostility; Moonstar was going to make those three apprentices, and just for catching a robin! Though they were six moons old, Thunderkit was hoping they would all fall into a gorge and become crippled.**

**"****I call you here to address a very important matter. Three of our LightningClan kits have come of age." LightningClan cheered. Moonstar was able to silence them with a swipe of her black-tipped tail. "Emberkit, Ravenkit, and Scorchkit. Please step forward." The three dark kits bounded forward, their tails high and their chests puffed looked away and flicked her tail in annoyance.**

**"****Can I sit here?" The rogue was suddenly right beside her, staring at her with big yellow eyes. **

**"****I don't care." Thunderkit's ear twitched bad-temperedly. "Do whatever you want."**

**"****Oh-thank you, I guess. I just don't know any of these cats, and they're all looking at me funny." The rogue looked around. **

**"****Of course they are; you're a ****_rogue." _****Thunderkit growled.**

**"****These three kits have not only come of age, but they have proven themselves to be true, determined warriors ready to serve their clan with whatever it takes." Moonstar continued. "And so, I grant you all your apprentice names and mentors. Scorchkit, please step forward." The dark tom stepped forward with his tail held high. "Hawkblaze, you are one of our most experienced warriors and served as an exceptional mentor in Goosewing." Moonstar meowed as a dark brown tabby tom with bright yellow eyes stepped out of the crowd. "I hereby appoint you as Scorchpaw's mentor." **

**"****I am honored, Moonstar." Hawkblaze dipped his chin and then turned to Scorchpaw, who leaned up to touch noses with his new mentor. Moonstar moved her gaze from the newly appointed teacher and pupil to the remaining kits.**

**"****Ravenkit, step forward please." Moonstar turned to a pale silver she-cat sitting amongst the older warriors. "Skylily, you had an excellent mentor in Stormfang and have trained many of our apprentices since then. I trust I am making the right decision by appointing you as Ravenpaw's mentor." Skylily stepped out of the crowd and leaned down to touch noses with Ravenpaw. **

**"****Thank you, Moonstar." Skylily dipped her head in thanks.**

**"****And finally, Emberkit, come up please." The dark grey she-cat bounded forward proudly, her tail swishing from side to side. "Lionfrost, you've proven yourself to be one of LightningClan's most valuable warriors, and I trust you will try your best to pass down that training to this young cat, will you not?" **

**Thunderkit stared in awe at her father as he stepped up to the base of the View Rock and stood beside Emberkit. "I will do my best, Moonstar." **

**"****Well then," Moonstar stood up. "I hereby appoint you, Lionfrost, as Emberpaw's mentor." **

**"****But-he was supposed to be ****_my _****mentor!" Thunderkit's thick fur fluffed up as she dug her talons into the mossy ground. "That's not ****_fair! _****She doesn't deserve to have him as a mentor! ****_I do!"_**

**"****But you're not old enough to be an apprentice yet, are you?" The rogue kit licked his paw and ran it over his ears. "Maybe by the time it's time for you to become an apprentice, Lionfrost will be available as a mentor for you." **

**"****Be quiet! You don't know anything about clan life, or warrior training!" Thunderkit whirled on him. "I'll be able to become an apprentice in two moons. Warrior training takes at least five!" **

**"****I'm ****_sorry_****then. I was just trying to help." The dark tom's ear twitched irritably. **

**"****Well stop helping." Thunderkit sat back down, turning away from him. **

**"****Fine." The kit shrugged. "Go ahead and be in a bad mood. It's not my problem." **

**"****Oh, shut up." Thunderkit twitched her whiskers in annoyance. "You won't be here for long, anyways." **

**"****We'll see about that." The kit meowed, flicking his tail in the direction of the three cats coming towards them. They were Moonstar, Stormfang, and Halfmoon, who was holding a mouse in her jaws.**

**Moonstar stopped before the young rogue kit. "What is your name, kit?" She said in a soft meow.**

**"****My name-my name is Dusk." The kit stood up to his full height; a few tick-lengths taller than Thunderkit. **

**"****Dusk," Moonstar meowed, sitting down. Halfmoon stepped forward and set her mouse at his feet. "Eat, Dusk, and I'll talk while you fill your belly. I've learned that a cat cannot make wise decisions on an empty stomach." **

**"****Wise decisions, huh?" Dusk looked down at the piece of fresh-kill eagerly. "Thank you, Moonstar. I'm starved!" The kit leaned down and began to eat savagely, much to Thunderkit's annoyance and disgust.**

**"****So Dusk, I have consulted my deputy and my medicine cat about you joining LightningClan permanently." Dusk's ears pricked in interest as he chewed. "LightningClan needs more warriors if it is to survive, with the other clans having so many more young, strong warriors than us. Training kits takes time, yes, but we are willing to take in an outsider to become one of us." **

**"****Dusk," Halfmoon took a seat beside her sister. "Just know that this is not a decision to be taken lightly. Moonstar is only offering you a ****_chance _****at becoming one of our clan. We cannot guarantee you a spot amongst our warriors if you choose not to follow our code, or to put the clan before yourself." **

**Dusk's yellow eyes were staring far out into space, like he was pondering the choice. Thunderkit hoped to StarClan that he would decline and be on his merry little way. "Can I have time to think about your offer, Moonstar?" Dusk meowed.**

**"****Of course." Moonstar dipped her head in understanding. "You may stay with us while you think; Thunderkit, would you mind showing Dusk to the nursery?" **

**"****Not at all," Thunderkit grumbled, flattening her ears. "Come on, Dusk." She swished her tail and started towards the bramble den at the edge of the camp. Dusk followed, dragging the mouse awkwardly along with him. **

**"****Here we are," Thunderkit planted herself down outside the nursery. "This is where me and my sister sleep, and where those three used to sleep before Moonstar named them apprentices." She flicked her tail in the direction of Emberpaw, Scorchpaw, and Ravenpaw, who were busy basking in admiration from the rest of the clan. **

**"****They seem a bit overconfident." Dusk meowed. "We'll see how they do in their actual training." **

**Thunderkit's ears pricked in surprise. Did he really think so? "Yeah," Thunderkit purred. "We'll see." **

**Just then, Featherfur approached the two kits. "Who is this?" The fluffy silver queen sniffed Dusk. "He doesn't smell like a kittypet; are you a rogue, kit?" **

**"****I am; Moonstar offered to let me join the clan and become a warrior!" Dusk jumped to his feet excitedly. "Are you a warrior?" **

**"****I am," Featherfur purred in amusement. "Well, I wish you luck, kit." And with that, she disappeared into the nursery. **

**"****That's my mother, Featherfur." Thunderkit said proudly. "Do you want to meet my sister, Rosekit? And Skippingpaw, my brother?" **

**"****Oh-but, I haven't finished my mouse." Dusk laid down on his side and licked his belly. "And I don't think I can eat any more. Would you like the rest, Thunderkit?" **

**It was only when he offered that Thunderkit realized how hungry she had been. "Wow, really? Thanks!" Thunderkit buried her nose in the mouse, savoring the taste of the meat on her tongue.**

**After Thunderkit was done, they buried the remains of the mouse and trodded towards the spot under the big oak tree where Skippingpaw, Falconpaw, Honeypaw, and Rosekit were sitting.**

**"****Rosekit, Skippingpaw, this is Dusk. He's a rogue that Moonstar is taking in to LightningClan." Thunderkit introduced the dark kit enthusiastically. **

**"****But-he's a ****_rogue!" _****Falconpaw jumped to his paws. "He can't be a warrior; he doesn't have warrior blood!" **

**"****Oh, be quiet, Falconpaw." Honeypaw cuffed her brother on the ear. "At least he's a wild cat and not a fat kittypet." **

**"****Oh, come on, both of you." Rosekit flicked her tail in annoyance. "Don't be rude; he's standing right ****_there._****What's your name?" She meowed, sniffing Dusk.**

**"****My name is Dusk." Dusk took a seat on the mossy ground. **

**"****Yeah, and I almost ripped his pelt off when I saw him in LightningClan territory." Thunderkit puffed her chest out proudly. "Good thing Shadelily got there when she did, huh Dusk?" **

**"****Oh, shush, you." Skippingpaw meowed teasingly. "You couldn't skin a mouse if it sat down on your paws!" **

**"****Like you could, Skippingpaw." Honeypaw returned to her seat next to Skippingpaw; she's sitting very close, Thunderkit observed.**

**"****I could," Skippingpaw meowed. "Just watch, and if it happens, I'll make your proud, Honeypaw." **

**"****Ew, stop that." Falconpaw swiped at Skippingpaw, nicking him with a claw. "She's my sister; don't do those things when ****_I'm _****around." **

**"****Then leave, mouse-brain." Skippingpaw dropped into a crouch.**

**"****Make me," Falconpaw growled playfully. Skippingpaw pounced, and they started to roll around, fighting with sheathed claws. **

**"****Go, Skippingpaw! You can pin him!" Thunderkit cheered the cream, brown-splotched tom. **

**"****Are you sure they should be fighting-aren't we all in the same clan?" Dusk took a cautious step back as the toms rolled past him.**

**"****It's just playfighting; they're training." Rosekit explained. "See? Their teeth are covered and their claws are sheathed." **

**"****Don't worry, Dusk." Honeypaw licked her front paw. "This happens all the time between them." **

**"****Oh, well, alright. If you say so." He looked up at the rising moon. "It's getting late." Dusk let out a long yawn. "Are we allowed to go to sleep yet?" **

**"****Yes, this is about the time we head to our dens, except for the warriors who are on the moonrise or moonhigh patrols." Thunderkit explained, and after let out quite the yawn herself.**

**"****Come on, you two. Let's head to the nursery." Rosekit stood from her seat and padded across the moss-covered camp ground to the bramble den. Dusk followed Thunderkit, swiping at her tail every once in a while.**

**Once they were inside, Rosekit and Thunderkit took their places with Featherfur. Shadelily had already moved back to her nest in the warriors den, and her three kits were sleeping with Skippingpaw and the other apprentices now.**

**"****Shadelily left her nest, Dusk. You can sleep there." Featherfur flicked her tail in the direction of the moss, feather-lined nest in the other corner of the nursery. Dusk took a few swipes at the feathers before jumping in and settling down.**

**"****Goodnight, Dusk." Thunderkit called across the den.**

**"****Goodnight, Thunderkit." Dusk meowed sleepily.**

**"****Goodnight, Dusk." Rosekit meowed.**

**"****Goodnight, Rosekit." Dusk replied.**

**"****Goodnight, Thunderkit." Rosekit meowed to her sister.**

**"****Goodnight, Rosekit." Thunderkit yawned. "Now shut up, both of you, how about that?" **


	5. Chapter 3

**Thunderkit took her place beneath the View Rock with Rosekit and Dusk by her side. They had all reached six moons old, and Moonstar had just called a clan meeting to give them all their apprentice names.**

**But the clan was in a worry. Falconpaw, Weaselfrost, Hawkblaze, and Scorchpaw had all gone out on a dawn hunting patrol that morning, and it was already sunhigh. The clan hadn't heard back from them at all. Moonstar had sent Stormfang, Echorain, and Honeypaw to the large slabs of stone near the GorgeClan border just before the ceremony had begun, but they hadn't returned.**

**"****I know our clan is all in a worry at the moment," Moonstar began from her place on the View Rock. "But I can assure you all, LightningClan warriors are some of the loyalest and most honorable cats in the forest. We will all be perfectly fine, even if we have gotten into another quarrel with GorgeClan." **

**"****Fox-hearts!" Skippingpaw, now almost as large as Lionfrost himself, yowled, sparking an entire chorus of insults from the rest of the clan.**

**"****Quiet now, clanmates." Moonstar swished her tail angrily. "That is no way to speak of another clan, sneaky and slimy as they might be!" The clan was silent. A chill ran down Thunderkit's back ; what could have happened to the patrols? This ****_had _****to have something to do with those GorgeClan fish-munching pieces of fox-dung.**

**"****Thunderkit, step forward please." Moonstar ordered. Thunderkit bounded forward, her fur prickling in anticipation. "Over the moons you have spent as a kit, you have proven yourself to be a worthy LightningClan warrior. Don't disappoint me, Thunderpaw." Moonstar looked out into the crowd of warriors. "Silverstep, please step up to the View Rock." The older, pale gray she-cat pushed her way out of the crowd and stood before Thunderpaw with an excited shine in her eyes. "Silverstep, you had an amazing mentor in our past leader, Cloudstar, and have mentored many of our best warriors since. I hope you will pass down your knowledge and skills to this young cat as you have to many others."**

**Thunderkit looked up in awe at the majestic she-cat standing before her. Silverstep had been Moonstar's first choice in deputy, but she had conceived a kit-Goosewing-which made her unavailable as a second-in-command. And Moonstar had appointed her as Thunderpaw's mentor!**

**Thunderpaw stepped towards Silverstep and touched noses with her; after that, the two of them sat side by side as the other two kits were given their names and mentors. **

**"****Rosekit, through my observations, I have seen that you enjoy spending time in the medicine den helping Halfmoon with sick and injured cats." Rosekit's fur fluffed up in excitement. "I hereby give you your apprentice name, Rosepaw, and appoint you as Halfmoon's apprentice." **

**Halfmoon stepped into the center of the camp and touched noses with Rosepaw. They sat side by side as Moonstar's gaze fell upon Dusk.**

**"****Dusk, you were but a mere lost, motherless kit intruding in clan territory when I first found you." Moonstar began. "But now, with the guidance of Thunderpaw and Rosepaw, you have learned our ways and respect our ancestors. I deem you worthy of becoming one of LightningClan, and give you your apprentice name. Duskpaw, in honor of the name your mother gave you." Duskpaw's yellow eyes shimmered in excitement as he scanned the crowd of warriors, wondering which one would be his mentor.**

**"****Spiderfoot, you are one of our younger warriors, but I mentored you myself in my younger moons as Moonshine. I trust that you will pass down the skills I taught you to this young apprentice." Spiderfoot, a brother of Lightclaw and Lionfrost's, stepped up to Duskpaw and leaned down to touch his new apprentice's nose with his own. **

**"****I'm honored, Moonstar." Spiderfoot sat, wrapping his long, golden brown tail around Duskpaw. "I'll do my best." **

**"****Then may StarClan light your paths," Moonstar nodded. "All of you."**

**Just then, a flash of light brown fur burst through the thorns protecting the camp, and Falconpaw darted straight into the middle of the camp. "GorgeCaln," he gasped, panting. "GorgeClan's attacked! They-ambushed us-while we were hunting!" Halfmoon and Rosepaw bolted from their places and rushed at the weakened apprentice. **

**"****An ambush!" Moonstar leapt down from the View Rock and approached the winded apprentice. "What happened, exactly, Falconpaw?" **

**"****We-we were hunting," the tom gasped. "They-they attacked. We fought back, but-they kept coming. They must have their whole clan there by now. We-we don't know what they want!" **

**"****Why didn't you retreat?" Moonstar demanded.**

**"****We-tried." Falconpaw shivered. "Stormfang-he wouldn't let us. He said we needed to fight them off, if it killed us." The cats in the camp gasped. "Weaselfrost sent me behind Stormfang's back. He said-to get help-from you, Moonstar." **

**"****Then help they shall receive," Moonstar's claws sank into the mossy ground. "How could Lilystar do this? ****_Why?" _****She shook her white head. "Never mind that." Turning to the crowd of warriors, she began to list the warriors for her battle patrol. "Skylily, Ravenpaw, Lightclaw, Skippingpaw, Lionfrost, Emberpaw, Lakeshine, Spiderfoot and Silverstep, you are coming with me." Moonstar turned and disappeared through the thorns with her patrol behind her.**

**"****Our very first battle!" Thunderpaw meowed in delight.**

**"****No, Thunderpaw, you and Duskpaw are staying here. Protect the camp with the warriors that remain." Silverstep turned to her son. "Goosewing, make sure they stay here." The pale silver tom nodded and stepped into the new apprentices' view of the thorn barrier.**

**"****No way are you two getting out of ****_my _****sight." Goosewing planted himself down in front of them.**

**"****Don't worry, we won't try, Goosewing." Duskpaw assured him. Thunderkit huffed in annoyance; what was ****_with _****him and following the rules? **

**"****Say," Goosewing swished his tail back and forth. "Do you want me to teach you two some battle moves just in case GorgeClan reaches the camp?" **

**"****Do we!?" Thunderpaw was immediately on her paws, thrashing her tail back and forth in anticipation. "Yes! Please, Goosewing?" **

**"****Alright, let's relax." Goosewing got to his paws. "Featherfur, Lakelily, and Halfmoon can help us too." **

**"****So, you think you can teach my kit a thing or two about fighting, do you, Goosewing?" Featherfur purred. "Go on. I'd like to see if you remember correctly what Stormfang taught you." **

**"****Okay, well, since you two are still young, we'll start with something simple. Any suggestions, Featherfur?" Goosewing turned to the older she-cat.**

**"****Hmm," Featherfur pondered it. "How about the leap-and-hold, since they're small? Apprentices are all taught that move first, or don't you remember?" **

**"****Ah, yes, the leap-and-hold. I remember that one from my apprentice training." Goosewing got to his paws. "Now, apprentices, the leap-and-hold is a simple move in which you jump onto your opponent's back and grip their fur with unsheathed claws. This way, you're able to inflict some deep wounds while out of range of your opponent's claws." He dropped into a crouch. "Now, try it on me!" **

**"****Alright, let's do this!" Thunderpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch and leapt with all she had onto Goosewing's back. When he tried to shake her off, she held tight with her claws until he gave up. **

**"****Good, Thunderpaw. Now-ouch, could you get your talons out of my fur?" Thunderpaw leapt off of the pale silver tabby and licked her paw proudly. "That was very good, Thunderpaw." Goosewing nodded. "I was shaking myself so hard my eyesight went blurry! Now you try it, Duskpaw." He crouched again, and Duskpaw gingerly walked around him until he was comfortable. Then, Thunderpaw watched as Duskpaw jumped, and missed. He landed on the other side of Goosewing covered in dust. **

**"****How did that happen? I missed!" Duskpaw shook his head angrily. "Let me try again!" He crouched again, surveyed the distance between him and Goosewing, and leapt. He crashed into Goosewing's side, and a loud yowl escaped Goosewing's mouth.**

**"****Easy there! It's just practice!" Goosewing got to his paws again and shook the dust out of his fur. "Spiderfoot will teach you the formal way to do lots of other attacks; don't worry if you don't get them the first time." **

**"****I think you did wonderfully, Duskpaw." Featherfur ran a comforting tongue over Duskpaw's furry black head.**

**"****Me too," Thunderpaw added. "And I don't say jus****_t anyone_****does wonderfully." **

**Suddenly the thorn barrier rustled, and both older warriors took on aggressive stances. "Who's there?" Goosewing yowled.**

**Stormfang emerged from the thorns, with a limp, light silvery body resting on his shoulders. Thunderpaw's eyes went round as moons when she realized it was Silverstep, her newly appointed mentor.**

**"****Silverstep!" Thunderpaw rushed at Stormfang. "What happened?" **

**"****She was ambushed," Stormfang mewed. "She's dead, Thunderpaw." **

**"****No! No!" Goosewing leapt forward. "Halfmoon! Halfmoon! Come quickly!" The white medicine cat rushed out of the den towards the crowd, with Rosepaw at her heels. **

**Stormfang set Silverstep down for an examination. Rosepaw stood back, shock eminent in her eyes. Halfmoon set one paw down on Silverstep's chest, checking for a heartbeat. After a few moments, she stepped back, her eyes clouded with grief.**

**"****She's gone; with StarClan now." The white medicine cat wrapped her tail around Rosepaw, who was trembling from head to tail. Goosewing collapsed next to his mother's body with clouded eyes. Duskpaw backed away, standing near Featherfur. Stormfang bowed his head in mourning.**

**_No. _****Thunderpaw thought. ****_No! How could this happen!? _****She crouched into a yellow, black-striped ball a few tail-lengths away from her pale mentor's body. Slowly she raised her head, looking at the dark clouds moving in to shadow the camp. Thunder rumbled. Embracing all of the sorrow, pain, and anger towards GorgeClan in her heart, Thunderpaw let out a roar like thunder.**

**Lightning tore the sky in two, Thunderpaw's yowl harmonizing with the rumbling thunder. The camp was illuminated by lightning as she followed the yowl with another screech, the lightning this time running over the invisible borders of the four clans' territory.**

**"****Thunderpaw!" Featherfur yowled over the sound of her kit's roaring screeches. "Thunderpaw!" **

**Duskpaw, however, was intrigued. How was Thunderpaw summoning ****_thunder and lightning? _****It was a miracle! **

**The fearful yowls of cats outside the thorn barrier sounded as one bolt of lightning reached down from the clouded sky and struck the heart of GorgeClan territory. Thunderpaw fell silent, gooey tears forming at the corners of her pained golden eyes. The clouds parted, revealing the darkening sky.**

**"****Like lightning, you will streak across the sky." Halfmoon mumbled, staring at the panting Thunderpaw. Goosewing, Featherfur, Rosepaw, and Duskpaw were all staring at Thunderpaw in bewilderment; Stormfang was eyeing her with an unreadable expression in his orange eyes.**

**Suddenly Spiderfoot limped his way into the camp, looking up at the sky in surprise. "What was that?" He wondered out loud.**

**"****Thunderpaw did it!" Duskpaw blurted. "She summoned ****_thunder! _****And lightning, too!" **

**"****What is all this nonsense about summoning thunder and lightning and whatnot?" Ashtail made his way out of the elders' den, flicking his tail irritably. "And my-Spiderfoot! Get to the medicine den! That leg needs to be treated right away!" **

**"****He's right," Moonstar appeared in the camp, followed by more injured LightningClan warriors. "We all need treatment. Halfmoon, treat the apprentices first. The rest of us can wait." **

**"****Yes, Moonstar." Halfmoon dipped her head once before trotting into the medicine den with Rosepaw at her tail.**

**Moonstar looked up at the sky, and then down at Silverstep's body. "We lost one our most experienced, bravest warriors today. Silverstep wasn't even given a chance to defend herself before she was ambushed by a cowardly GorgeClan warrior, Addereye." **

**"****Fox-heart!" **

**"****Mouse-dung!" **

**Moonstar silenced the insults with a flick of her tail. "Let Silverstep's final night with her clan be a peaceful one, clanmates. We will sit silent vigil with her body before the burial at dawn. And as for Thunderpaw, Silverstep's former apprentice; I will announce the name of your new mentor at moonhigh." **

**Thunderpaw stared sadly at the body of her mentor. ****_Addereye, _****she thought. ****_I have to remember that name. _**

**"****Um, Thunderpaw?" Duskpaw approached her cautiously. "Are you alright?" **

**"****I'm fine." Thunderpaw's head drooped. "Just a little sad." **

**"****It's alright to grieve, Thunderpaw." Duskpaw meowed. "It's not a weakness to miss our dead." **

**"****She isn't dead; she's just...not here right now." Thunderpaw turned to Duskpaw. "She's with StarClan now."**

**"****StarClan," Duskpaw murmured. "Of course." **

**Thunderpaw gave him a puzzled look, but her mind didn't linger on his comment for long. She turned back to the crowd gathering around Silverstep's body; Goosewing, Stormfang, Halfmoon, Moonstar, Echorain and Skylily, who were Silverstep's two rest of the clan was standing farther back, not being as close to Silverstep as the group surrounding her.**

**"****Aren't you going to go sit with them? Silverstep was your mentor," Duskpaw meowed. Thunderpaw shook her head. **

**"****I don't feel I was close enough to stand vigil with the rest of them. I only ever listened to her stories about past battles with GorgeClan and BreezeClan. I never really knew her." Thunderpaw got to her paws and turned to the apprentices' den. "I think I'll go make my nest now."**

**Suddenly, the shrubbery protecting the camp rustled, and a flash of brown tabby fur burst into the camp. Falconpaw. He looked up, panting, as more LightningClan warriors limped their way into the camp. They all seemed a bit shaken, and for reasons other than the lost battle.**

**"****Lilystar," Falconpaw gasped, collapsing onto his haunches. "Lilystar is ****_dead!" _**

**Yowls of surprise rang out through the camp. Ashtail took a few cautious steps forward, narrowing his eyes at the panting brown tabby. "What do you mean, she's dead? She was a strong young leader; she can't have died from a battle just like that!" **

**"****She did! She's dead! Completely!" Lightclaw stood next to Falconpaw, blood dripping down his muzzle from a cut above his nose. "StarClan sent a lightning bolt down to kill her!" **

**The clan was silent; most of the cats' eyes were on Thunderpaw, who shrunk into the ground, her eyes filled with shame, surprise, and horror. Moonstar looked up, her eyes on Thunderpaw.**

**"****Cats of LightningClan," she began. "StarClan has gifted us with a very special young apprentice; Thunderpaw has the power of the skies in her paws." **

**The entire camp was silent. Thunderpaw's fur prickled; she looked back and saw Stormfang eyeing her interestedly. A bolt of fear shot up her spine, making her neck prickle.**

**"****She-she killed Lilystar?" Falconpaw shrank down next to Lightclaw. "But-how!?" **

**"****Thunderpaw did not kill Lilystar; she was scared, and grieving. She didn't know how to control herself, therefore it was purely by chance that the lightning she summoned struck Lilystar." Halfmoon explained. **

**"****If she can't control her powers, then she poses a threat to the rest of us as well!" Ashtail lashed his thick gray tail angrily.**

**"****She can control them." Halfmoon argued. "The emotions she was feeling from the idea of Silverstep being killed were too much for her, yes, but notice how this has never happened before, even when she was gravely upset. Moonstar didn't get struck by lightning when she told Thunderpaw she couldn't go back outside the camp until she was an apprentice." **

**Ashtail sat down. "So what's your point, Halfmoon?" **

**Halfmoon closed her eyes. "My point is that Thunderpaw is a very special apprentice, and she will serve as a great LightningClan warrior once she comes of age." Turning to the rest of the clan, the medicine cat announced, "Thunderpaw is a gift from StarClan, and we must protect her like one of our risen ancestors has taken her place among our clanmates.**

**Thunderpaw's golden eyes opened as the clan slowly began to chant, "Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw! Thunderpaw!" **

**_I am a gift from StarClan, _****Thunderpaw raised her head, staring up at the sky. ****_I will be a great warrior. It is my destiny._**


End file.
